Lacefold School : the School For Sluts
by erowe18
Summary: In the dead end of suburbia, the children of prostitutes and pornstars go to an underground school few are aware of. In this explicit fanfic we explore daily life at the school. Seriously, though, this is what I've written so far. If you want me to continue than tell me - I love writing it


Going to a new school is always a challenge: the new students, teachers, subjects, and so on. But Lacefold School was not like any other - it was the school for all those kids raised by prostitutes and pornstars of the world. It's an underground school, with very few people knowing about it - but after meeting Jessie I knew.

Jessie is one of hundreds of cute, slutty girls whom frequent the school. She has fair hair in a ponytail down to her soft, tanned shoulders, eyes in a tropical sea blue and the naughtiest smile that gives away her sexual acts. I often saw her in the school uniform - a white shirt, tied so her cleavage was on show, a short plaid skirt running halfway down her ass and nothing more. It was always such a turn on to see her perky nipples on a cold day and her shaved asshole and pussy whenever she bent down. Apparently, panties and bras were strictly forbidden.

Anyway, after speaking to her, I was convinced that this was the school for me so one bleak Monday morning I was confronted with a rather shady looking building in a rough part of town. I walked through the peeling blue door and was greeted with a dark haired women in her late 20s, gently rubbing her pussy.

'Morning, love', she said in a calm and informal manner, 'Int you that new student?'

'Yes' I replied, somewhat nervously.

'Brill, love, let me get you yer things', she continued, bending down and accidentally opening her shirt, exposing her rounded tits into the musky air. Doing absolutely nothing about it, she grabbed a timetable and an organiser.  
'There yar love' she said, handing me the equipment, 'well you best be off now'

And with that I walked through the seedy corridor. Looking through the, mainly broken, windows into classrooms showed the teachers, both male and female, "planning" there next lessons. They all seemed very young, 30s at their eldest, and were all very well looking. Students frequented the corridors, too, and coming from slutty homes meant that they were also as sleazy. Many students were openly making out, masturbating and even having sex in the hallways. Walking across the school meant listening to the soulful moans of a thousand horny teens - I remembered why I desired this place so much.

It was at this point that the bell rang, signalling another day at school. Students around the corridors came, releasing large amounts of sticky white substances over the already stained linoleum flooring. Glancing at my timetable revealed I had a maths lesson to start the day, but instead of being greeted with a pompous teacher and confusing equations I would never need in life, here was an entirely new look to the subject. The teacher, Mr Winslow, was a guy in his early 30s with short brown hair and stubble.

'Well class,' he started , 'I haven't planned any lesson for youze so I'm just gonna put on a porno'. And with that he wheeled out a tired looking TV and VCR and inserted one of numerous tapes found on an excessively large shelf. The video fired up to show a usual porn film of the 80s, two entirely nude girls with untamed pussies going at it with a double ended dildo. Around me was a fumbling and groaning of a class of students as they jacked off to it. Luckily for me, the girl I was next to was the ever horny Jessie who was furiously rubbing her soaking pussy. With one hand fixed on pleasuring myself I directed the other one in between Jessie's hand and pussy and took over from her. She looked at me with eyes full of lust and pleasure, moaning louder than anyone in the room. Sure, we were in a class of 30, but at that point it was as if we were in a private room to ourselves. Mr Winslow, who was at the back of the classroom, jacking off as everyone else, taking note of our wild lust but failing to do anything about it (in fact he seemed to focus more on us than on the porno).

The bell tolled once more, though it was far less noticeable than the surrounding teen climaxes. Failing to do or say anything, the aroused Mr Winslow openly cummed on his desk and dismissed the class. Going back through the corridor, I was once more surrounded by a mass of students who, when compared to ordinary students, were far less intelligent yet a damn sight happier with life. Walking down the corridor takes you past numerous subjects, the canteen and an abortionist for the preggers (which is highly common).

The next subject I had was biology, but instead of a curriculum that followed the life of frogs and boring shit like that, it heavily focused on sexual education. The lab had no desks or chairs, but a large series of low, soft surfaces. The teacher was Ms Lane, a lady in her 20s, who often liked to demonstrate the complexities of the human body by not wearing any clothing. In every single lesson and around the school her bubble butt and perky breasts were exposed for everyone to see.

'Right everyone,' Ms Lane said seductively, 'pair up with your lab partners and find a space'. My eyes met with a blonde girl, quite short and with a flatter than average chest. None the less we paired up and found an area.  
'Ok, girls, get on all fours and boys kneel down behind them', continued Ms Lane. As the blonde girl bent over I could see her shaved pussy was dripping wet. Ms Lane took out a purple dildo and sat on her desk.  
'Now, fuck' demanded Ms Lane, 'and don't cum until I do'  
Doing as we were told, I grabbed the bare shoulders of this unknown girl and thrusted my waist towards her. She squealed with delight as I fucked her hard, as did the other girls in the room. Looking around, many f the girls were following Ms Lane's example and stripping off to their nothings so the boys could grab everywhere.  
'So class,' began Ms Lane, 'we fuck to make babies and have fun. If you girls all wanna be prostitutes like your mums then you gotta be able to keep taking this.'. Seeing that after long periods of sex they were on the cusp of climaxing, Ms Lane allowed the class to cum.  
'Boys,' she advised 'if you wanna spaff do it in your girl'. And as the whole class orgasmed (including Ms Lane) the bell signalled breaktime.


End file.
